Growing up
by RavenRose7
Summary: OK ITS FINALLY HERE ANOTHER STORY KINDOF A SEQUAL TO BABY BORN, BABY GONE! READ READ READ! : WOOHOOOO
1. Chapter 1

(ok here is the first chapter in a seperate story that connects to Baby born, Baby gone. In this the children are growing up. The first chapter starts a week after the epilouge in Baby born, Bbay gone left off. Phew that's a mouth full!!! ok so here is chapter one enjoy :-)

Together for now

Chapter 1

"BUT MOM!!!!!!" Aris pleaded while she sat there pouting.

"No but's about it Aris... What have i told you about hurting your brother?" Raven asked. Raven had bags under her eyes and was quite tired but she had to stay strong. Though this baby was wearing her down she thought as she layed a hand on her huge stomache.

" You said to use my powers on him unless he was annoying me." Aris said still pouting.

Raven nearly laughed. " No your not supposed to hurt him anytime. Understand?" she said sternly.

Aris looked up at her and held her tounge. She nodded her head yes.

" I have half a mind not to let Lilac and you have that little sleepover in your room. Not that it would matter her room is three away from your's, she'll just sneak down and you'll do it anyways." Raven sighed but perked up when she heard a giggle from behind her.

"But i suppose you all can go." She smiled brightly when Aris and Lilac, who had been hiding, went off to play.

" AND DON'T HURT YOUR BROTHER!" Raven yelled after them. She went and flopped down onto the couch. SHe just wanted to take a little cat nap without anybody getting into trouble. Her eyes slowly started closing and she was finally drifting off to sleep when she heard a crash. She jumped up as quickly as her 8 and a hlaf month pregnant stomach would allow and went off towerds the sound. It had come from the garage. She went down the steps and wished that the baby in her belly didn't weigh so much. WHen she reached the bottom the mess she saw almost made her scream.  
Apollo was on the floor in a puddle of oil and Lilac was hiding in the corner and Aris was standing over Apollo yelling at him. Raven couldn't handle it anymore. SHe wasen't supposed to use her powers but she had to make an exception. SHe concentrated and took a deep breath and the whole room was engulfed in darkness.  
Using her telekintis she lifted up the kids and flew them up stairs. SHe followed behind. Once back in the living room she sat them down and nearly fell down fom how weak she was. Right then Beast Boy walked in.

He coulden't believe what was going on. Lilac was crying, Apollo was covered in oil, Aris was steaming mad, and Raven looked like she was about to collapse. Beast Boy sighed and with much dificulty guided Raven to the couch where she fell asleep almost instantly. He went to the kitchen and got a wet cloth and tissues. He hadned the tissues to Lilac and started cleaning Apollo off. When everything had calmed down a bit he decided to start asking questions.

" Ok so what happened?" Beast Boy finally asked. All three children started talking at once but Beast Boy put his hand up to stop them. He didn' trust Aris or Apollo to tell him what really happened so he turned to Lilac.

" What happened?" He asked gently while using another tissue to wipe away her tears.

Lilac hicupped and then looked at Beast Boy. " Me and Aris were playing in the garage when Apollo came down and started teasing me." She stopped for a mintue to blow her nose. Beast Boy looked at Apollo sternly. Lilac continued. " THe next thing i know a paint can spilled over Apollo and Aris started yelling at him." she finsihed and looked up at him her little blue eyes swimming.

Beast Boy sighed. " Ok Aris and Lilac, go play in one of your rooms. Apollo go clean up the mess in the garage as punishment"  
And with that the three children left. Beast Boy went over and sat down next to his asleep wife. He didn't know how they were going to manage with another child. It wasne't a matter of money. They all had pleanty of that. But it was so hard taking care of three kids. Let alone 4. He layed back and wondered if life could get any better. But this wonderful life, even if it did involve almost 4 kids that could be troublesome, was about to end terribly.

( OK I really really really hope you liked it stay tuned for another chapter!!!! oh and i have to say i just got back from Hairspray the movie and it was AWSOME!!!!! ok people pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee REVIEW!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

(ok here is chapter two... i hope you like it!!! Enjoy!!!!!!!)

Chapter 2

Beast Boy woke up on the couch. He remembered falling asleep there with Raven next to him. Looking over, he excpected to see her there but she was gone. He jumped up and yelled out her name. She came running in.

" What's wrong, Gar?" She asked using his real name. She only used it when she was extreamly nervous, happy, worried,  
or upset.

" I thought you were gone." he said letting out the breath that he had not realized he was holding in.

Raven walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She laughed and said " You're so overprotective."

"Am not... Where were you any ways?" he asked kissing her gently. She rolled her eyes and looked back at him.

"Where do you, think." She replied sarcasticly running her hands through his hair.

" hmmmmm could it be maybe with the kids? he asked in a mocking voice.

"Why yes your correct and you get to go play with them now." she replied sweetly sitting back down on the couch.

Beast Boy looked confused for a minute. " Wait, how long have I..." he started to ask but Raven inturupted him.

" About two hours." she said looking back at him.

Beast Boy was dumbfounded. But he didn't have time to respond. Aris and Lilac came running in and tackled Beast Boy to the floor. The started jumping up and down on him yelling things he coulden't understand. Apollo stood next to them just laughing.  
Finally Beast Boy got away and calmed them down enough to understand what they were saying. They wanted to go to the fair and none of Beast Boy's pleas could change there mind. He had to take them.

Beast Boy decided that they would walk instead of drive because the fair was only a half of a mile away. It took them about 30 minutes just to walk that far. Once they reached the fair things only got worse. Aris and Lilac went crazy wanting to ride everything and Apollo wanted to go off on his own. But finally he got them to decide on one ride and it was a nice long one. The ferris wheel to be exact. Half way up he noticed that Apollo and Lilac were sitting together. But as soon as he saw his father looking at him Apollo scooted away from Lilac. Then the ride ended. They must have riden every ride in the park after that except one. The haunted house... and they were waiting in line right then.

" I don't want to." Lilac begged for the fifth time. " Pleaseeeee."

Aris groaned and looked at her. " Come on Lilac..." She said pulling her arm.

Apollo watched and then went over to Lilac. He whispered something in her ear and Lilac smiled.

" Okay i'll go." she said fianlly walking up to the ride's car. Aris tapped Apollo on the shoulder.

" What did you tell her, Apollo?" Aris asked impatiently

Apollo laughed. " I said i'd sit next to her." He said as he walked up and sat down next to Lilac.

Aris just laughed and got into the ride's car next to her father. The ride started and and Lilac slouched down in her seat in fear but was soon comforted by Apollo. He slid his hand into hers, squeezed it softly and gave her a reasuring smile. Then they aprroched the first part of the ride a graveyard. Things popped out and yelled and screamed but it wasen't as scary as Lilac thought. She smiled realizing it wasen't that scary. That was about to change.

As they reached the middle of the ride there car stopped and bright, white lights started blinking quickly. Lilac squeezed Apollo's hand tighter but he just whispered into her ear that it was probably part of the ride. He was wrong. The lights got quicker and quicker untill the four of them could barly see. Then a loud boom erupted from all around them and darkness covered them. Aris grabbed on to her father and Lilac screamed. Apollo tried to reach over to comfort her but she was gone. Apollo yelled out her name but nobody responded. Beast Boy was trying to comfort Aris, who had always been scared of the dark and had no clue that Lilac was gone. Apollo jumped up right as the lights came back on and yelled out. Lilac was laying on the ground beside the ride covered in blood. Beast Boy saw it too and raced over to help her. Picking her up, he set off at a run after telling Apollo to follow him back to the tower. With that they ran off to the tower in a frantic hurry to save there friend.

Robin was sitting on the bed at the hotel. He had just gotten a call from Cyborg telling him that Lilac had been hurt badly.  
He was waiting for Starfire to finish packing. Right now she was running around the room collecting the few things they had left out.

"Oh I hope the child that is named similar to the flower will be ok, Robin." Starfire said in her hurry.

Robin nodded. " She's a strong girl she will be ok." he said staring off into space.

Starfire packed the last of there things into a huge suitcase and walked over to Robin.  
"I do hope you are right." she said fresh tears filling her eyes.

Robin stood up and hugged her against him kissing her forehead. "She will."

Back at the tower the other titans were in the hospital wing watching over Lilac. She had burns all over her and deep cuts on her arms.  
The cuts were in the shape of... the S. They all knew the what that ment and teh all knew who had done this. Aris was in a corner of the room crying and Beast Boy was comforting her. Raven was talking to Cyborg about healing her and Apollo was holding her hand. A tear made it's way down his cheek and for once he wished that he had never teased her.

(ok soo there you have chaper 2!!!! i hope you liked it because only one person reviewed the last chapter so im like ok they hated it sooo PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!!!!!!!! HUGGLES THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE HERE TONIGHT OR TOMORROW!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

( OKKKKK HERE IS CHAPTER 3 IN THE STORY!!!!! I LOVED!!!!!!!! YOUR GUYS REVIEWS LAST TIME SO THEY ADE ME WANT TO UPDATE ASAP SINCCE YOU GUYS LIKED THE CHAPTER SOO MUCH. DON'T WORRY THIS ONE GETS EVEN BETTER... OH AND A NOTE TO EVERYONE LILAC IS NOT RAVEN AND BEAST BOY'S CHILD... SHE'S ARIS'S BEST FRIEND AND LIVES AT THE TOWER SINCE HER PARENTS DIED... ILL TELL MORE ABOUT THAT IN THE NEXT 2 CHAPTERS.  
SOOO ENJOY AND PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING THEY INSPIRE ME LOL ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Chapter 3

Apollo sat by her bed angry at himself. Why had he pushed her to go on the ride. It was all his falut and he knew it. Or at least he thought it was. The burns on her arms looked very bad but his mother had not been able to heal them for some reason. Looking at the S pattern on her arm his temper rised. He had begged Robin to tell him what it ment since Robin had seemed to know the most about it. Robin had said it was a warning. That he wanted Lilac... dead. Another tear trailed down his face and he wiped it away angrily. He looked her over again wishing she would wake up. He heard the door open behind him and Robin walked in. Apollo didn't turn around but just sat there staring off into space. Untill he felt Robin's hand touch his shoulder then he stood up and turned around. Robin looked down at him smileing kindly, then frowned when he looked at Lilac.

" You know it wasen't your fault, Apollo." Robin said finally looking back at Apollo.

Finally Apollo let his anger out. " Yes it was! Don't you get it! If I haden't made her go in there then she woulden't have been attacked! It is my fault... all my fault! Why don't you understand?!!?" He screamed out hiting Robin in the stomach feircly. Robin wasen't fazed by it and stood there understandingly letting Apollo beat his fists against him knowing what it was like to feel like something was all your fault. Finally the beating turned into silent trails of tears running down the childs face as he hugged against him. Now Robin was somewhat embarresed. He had never been good at bonding with kids... this was really a job for Beast Boy or Cyborg. He'd just have to give it a shot.

"Apollo, " Robin started crouching down to have eye level with the crying boy. " YOu could not have done anything to stop it. Slade would have done this anywhere he could, day or night. It wasen't your fault... ok?" he finished looking directly at the boy.

Apollo only nodded his head. He understood but it would be tough to admit it. Robin smiled at him and heard Starfire yelling for him. She wanted his help with cooking. Robin decided to make Apollo smile right before he left.

" Hey, you better perk up or I'll make you come try Starfire's pudding with me." Robin said as he slipped out the door and smiled himself as he heard the boy laughing. He continued down the hallway and found Starfire in the kitchen already cooking. At the sight of him, Starfire flew over and kissed him on the cheek.

" I am so joyfull that you have decided to be the tester of the taste of my pudding!" She said happily turning a circle in the air.  
Robin caught her arm and pulled her down bringing her directly into a deep kiss. Starfire seemed to forget complete about the pudding when he did and that was just what Robin was hoping would happen. Wrapping her arms around his neck she thought to her self... I know his trick... he will still try my pudding. When he pulled away from her, she was dreamy eyed and smileing. Robin put his forehead against hers and smiled. The door behind him opened and Beast Boy and Raven came in.

" Look at the two love birds." Beast Boy said laughing but Robin and Starfire did not jump away from each other and blush as they used to do.

" Hey i remember a certain couple doing just this a lot, and they still do." Robin shot back laughing when Raven turned red.

Raven and Starfire went over to try to make the pudding mroe appatizing and Beast Boy and Robin talked in whipsered voices. They were planning something but what. As they were all having fun doing other stuff Apollo was staring hopefully at Lilac. Her eyes had fluttered and were now opening.

As her eyes fluttered open she immediatly saw Apollo smileing down at her. She tried to lift her arms but a burning feeling ripped through them and she yelled out in pain. Apollo's smile vanished and he was about to yell for the other titans when they all came running in. Raven, Beast Boy, and Aris first followed by Starfire and Robin and finally Cyborg who had taken longer because he had been in the garage. Raven went immediatly over to her and put a cool towel on the burns. Aris looked at Lilac and realized that she was not crying because of the pain. Aris remembered Lilac tellign her about her parents. Aris was the one of the few to know ( Robin had been told when Lilac arrived at the tower and Apollo also knew but didn't remember at the time)and she knew that Lilac's parents had died in a fire when Lilac was only 4 but she had remembered some things and Lilac had remembered them beeing burnt. She was crying out of fear because Lilac was scared of anything that had to do with fire.

The medical room was packed to it's fullest and soon Starfire and Cyborg left so there would be more room. Apollo stood by Lilac's bed and Raven and Robin were talking about what they could do. Aris was talking to Lilac about what they would do when she got out of bed. Robin pulled out a file and showed it Raven. It showed pictures of Lilac's parents. Before they had died in the fire they had been terrorized by somebody. It had been 2 years before Lilac was born but her parents had been attacked in the same way Lilac had. The S's cut into their arms. They knew it was Slade and he seemed to be doing this in a six year pattern. They would have to be on the look-out from now on. As robin looked around the room he saw Lilac and Aris giggling and smileing and Apollo even grinned a little. He prayed ever thing would be ok. This little girl had been through enough.

(OK SO THERE IT IS PLEASEEEEEEEEE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE... OK SO THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE WHEN THEY ARE 13... BECASUE IT'S WHEN THERE GROWING UP YOU KNOW SOO ILL DO ABOUT 2-3 CHAPTERS FOR EACH AGE... THE AGE'S WILL BE 10,13,16,18,22, AND 24. SO THERE IS GOING TO BE A LOTTTT OF CHAPTERS TO READ HOPE YOU DONT MIND!!!!! HOPE YOU LIKE IT REVIEW!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

(ok guys soo here is Chapter 4!!!!! I'm going to start naming the chapters according to age thanks to my good friend Kori!!!! you rule!!!!!!!!!!!!! soo here is chapter 4!!!!!

Chapter for

13 years

The scars on her arms had faded but they were still there. It had been three years but she still had nightmares about that night... and about a few before. Fire was her enemy and it seemed to enjoy hurting her and the ones she loved. She sat in a dark room on her own as fire crept up on her like an angry lion. It wanted to attack her and take it within its deep flames. It was coming for her.

Lilac woke up just in time to stop herself from screaming. SHe had had the nightmare about being stuck in a room on fire again. Aris was laying beside her sleeping like Starfire did with her hair laying down the side of the bed. She stood up quietly because she didn't want to wake up Aris but she was dead asleep. Wrapping her pale blue robe around herself. She decided to walk down to the living room to shake of the chill she had gotten from the nightmare. As she stepped out into the dark hallway she noticed how cold and lonley it felt to always be by yourself. Raven had told her of what she used to be like always locking herself in her room. But Lilac's lonleyness was different. She didn't stay away from other people. SHe stayed away from herself. SHe went into the living room and it was also empty. She walked over to the couch and sat down trying to calm herself.

Apollo sat in his room awake. He'd been having trouble sleeping latly and tonight was like all the others. Except something was different about tonight. Things seemed oddly cold and it sent a chill up his spine. Getting out of bed he looked aorund his room. He'd had his parents design it to look like the moon. He loved the moon because it was so bright and beautiful. Suddenly he was snapped from his day-dreaming by the sound of small and slow footsteps outside of the door. Turning into a fly he went under his door to see who it was. Lilac was walking along slowly and she looked shaken. He could understand things that most 18 years olds couldent but that was only because of him being a superhero. But the only thing he coulden't understand was why he felt so warm around Lilac. She was a beautiful girl that reminded him of the moon and the light and he liked her but something was holding him back. Mosty the fear of hurting her because she was so fragile and delicate. Lilac had deep secrets that could hurt her and he didn't want to be the one that did it. He followed her into the living room and transformed into a cat. He rubbed up against her leg to make her feel better.

Lilac felt something brush her leg and she jumped and almost screamed again. Apollo changed back into human form and sat down beside her. He looked at her worriedly and she looked back. Her usually bright blue eyes were duller then usually and she had dark circles under them. SHe also looked thinner then usual. Was she sick?  
No she didn't look sick she looked scared and alone. Apollo layed his hand over hers for comfort and she jumped again.

"Lilac, are you ok?" he asked breaking the silence. She only nodded then looked away. He took his other hand and pulled her head back so that she was looking at him.

"Talk to me Lilac." Apollo said gently as her pale blue eyes lost more color. It almost broke his heart seeing her like this. Lilac burst into tears and went willingly into his arms. She cried on his shoulder for what seemed like forever and he comforted her and soothed her. WHen she finally stopped crying she didn't lift her head off of his shoulder but just sat there because she felt safer then ever right there. He whispered into her ear. " Talk to me."

Lilac sat up looking at him. She wanted to run away and hide but it was time to stop hiding and time to start talking. The next hour she spent telling him about what happened with her parents. SHe told him things he knew and some things that he didn't but he sat there and listened the whole time. Finally she yawned and Apollo knew she would fall asleep soon. Slowly, while she was still talking, she drifted off and fell back against the couch. Apollo picked her up and carried her to Aris's room and sat her down on the bed. She'd get through this he thought. He knew she would.

The next day Lilac woke up in Aris's bed but distinctly rememberd talking to Apollo. Aris was doign her hair in the mirror and two of Silkie's babies were crawling on the floor. Lilac got up and took a quick shower then headed down staris with Aris. The titans had gone of on a mission and the were on there own. Aris started making somethign on the stove and there was a screech of tires outside followed by the door busting open and the titans running in and going straight to the medical room. The kids took of after them. When they got there they saw Beast Boy lying on the bed with a huge cute on his stomach. Aris ran to a crying Raven and cried with her and Apollo just stood there dumbfounded. Cyborg was hooking up everthing he could find and BEast Boy's pulse was weakaning. Raven didn't have the energy after the battle to heal and Aris was to scared. Lilac knew what she had to do no matter how scared she was. She went over to Beast Boy and put her hands on his stomach and pressed. Immediatly the room was filled with a blinding white light and as it died down Lilac collapsed. The cut on Beast boy's stomach was gone and the entire rom gasped. They had had no clue that Lilac had powers.  
Apollo ran to her and picked her up setting her in a chair. Beast Boy's breathing corrected itself and he layed there peacefully.  
Lilac was in the chair when she woke up to see everyone in the room stareing at her.

(OOOOO Did you like it!?!?!?!?!!?? i hope you did cause i even surprised my self writeing it... lol soo umm you can thank Lilac-Roth for the charecter and I hope you liked this chapter and antoher one will be on its way soon sooo in the mean time PLEASE REVIEW:-) 


	5. Chapter 5

(ok chapter 5 is coming your way!!!! lol so here this chapter is i really hope you like it!!! oh yeah umm on a sad note you all are probably wondering what happened to the baby that Raven was goign to have earlier in the story. I forgot to add a paragraph so ill tell you now that Raven lost teh baby after it was born :-( but something good will happen in this chapter soooooooooooo ummm ENJOY!!!!:-)

Chapter 5

13 years

Everyone was staring at her when she woke up except for Beast Boy who was still unconcouis. She looked around and realized that she had used her powers. She didn't know what to tell them or what to say. Robin sensed her discomfort. He turned around and looked at the others who turned there attention to him.

"Guys let me talk to Lilac." Robin said quietly giving them a simple dismisal. Everyone left and went to the living room. Robin looked back at Lilac with nothing but kindness in his eyes.

"Lilac, Why haven't you told us about your powers before?" he asked her lightly.

" I only use my powers if the situation insists it. I don't want something bad to happen." she replied finally.  
Her light blue eyes lifted and serched over the room as if in sherch for a better reason. Robin caught her gaze and smiled at her. There was nothing he could do to force her to use her powers.

" I don't think anything bad happened just now. You saved Beast Boy's life." Robin said hoping to show her that her powers were good. Lilac only shook here head in a futile atempt to stop talking about it. Robin sherched for something to say. Finally he just sighed not knowing what to say. Beside him Beast Boy stirred then awoke.  
Beast Boy looked over at them and grinned.

" What did I miss?" he asked sitting up with out any problems. Robin looked from Lilac to Beast Boy and decided not to say anything right now. Beast Boy took Lilac's arm and pulled her over to the bed. She was very small for 13 and he could easily move her. Lilac was just like a daughter to him and was part of the titan family. Beast Boy grinned and, since Lilac's eyes were red from crying, decided to cheer her up. He made a fish face and she went into a giggling fit.  
Robin watched and smiled. He'd have to talk to her sooner or later but it would be best for her just to be calm right now.  
Beast Boy stood up and his stomach growled. He laughed and the three of them went to the kitchen where the rest of the titans were now sitting. Nobody said a word about what had happened. They would leave the subject alone right now.

After Cyborg ordered pizza and Robin and Starfire ran out to get movies they all settled onto the couch and in the floor to watch the action movie they had all finally decided on. After the movie was over and they had put all the kids into bed, Starfire happily pulled all the titans back to the living room. SHe was so excited to tell them her big news that she could barly stand it. She had not even told Robin yet and was very excited. When she finally got there attention she coulden't hold the news in any longer.

" Oh you must know, I am so happy because.. .I will be having the baby!" she yelled out turning a circle in the air. Raven was surprised but let Starfire hug her gratefully. Beast Boy turned around to congragulate Robin but Robin was on the floor. He had passed clean out. Starfire felw to him and yelled in his ear. "ROBIN YOU MUST WAKE UP FOR THIS JOYOUS NEWS I HAVE JUST TOLD YOU!!!!!" Robin jumped up in surprise and rubbed his head.

" Did she just say what i think she said?" he asked dazed. Cyborg patted him on the back and Beast Boy nodded his head. Robin's face drained of color and he looked as if her were going to pass out again but instead he wraped his arms around Starfire and hugged her lovingly. Raven montioned for the other titans to give them some privacy. As they were leaving the room Raven ,who was very happy for Starfire,  
felt a hurt in her heart for the baby that she lost. She hoped that Starfire's baby would be okay.

The next month was uneventfull. They went on missions, added a new room for the coming baby, shopped for clothes and nothing went wrong. Everything seemed like it would be okay but they were terribly wrong.  
Lilac had stopped having nightmares untill one night she had a terrible one and this time when she woke up she coulden't stop ehrself from screaming. Aris was such a sound sleeper nothing woke her up and the other titans were upstairs and the walls were soundproof.  
Not even Apollo came. Fears started settleing in and shee felt as if she coulden't breath. She looked around her and saw falmes licking around her bed. It was just her imagination she thought. They werent real she told herself. But they were very real and very dangerous. She screamed again and this time Apollo heard her. He jumped out of bed and came running to her room, pulling the door open. There was fire all around her bed and she was in her bed, trapped. Quickly thinking he turned into an elephant and blew water over the whole room, puttin out the fire. Transforming back he ran to her and hugged her against him even though she was soaking wet. SHe just stayed there crying in his arms not knowing what else to do. She had been so scared and she still was. What could she do?

( Okay so I hoep you liked that chapter... umm the next chapter will be when they are 16 sooo i hope your going to like it!!! and you must review!!!!! i really hope i did a good job this chapter:-) 


	6. Chapter 6

(okay soo here is Chapter 6!!!!!!!! YAY!!!! Oh in this chapter they are all 16. Now I must let you know that Lilac and Apollo do have a developing relationship when they are 13 but Apollo decideds not to take it any farther because he is scared of hurting Lilac. So he doesn't actually bring there little thing to the nest level... untill this chapter!!!! okay soo i really hope you will like this!  
I've been working really hard and to let you know the debut of a brand new story is coming tonight. I know i started writeing that one but i personally think that i did terribly on that story soo this is a new one and ill hope you'll like that one too. IMPORTANT!!!! In my new story im going to be putting in new charecters and in your reviews tell me of some to put in. Make-up your own charecter and tell me about it in the review and i promise to put it in the story. So with out further adu here is Chpater 6!! Enjoy:-)

Chapter 6

16

Apollo sat up on the roof thinking about every thing that had happened in the last few years. Starfire and Robin's baby was now 2. He was a trouble maker. He had black hair like his fathers but green eyes like his mother.  
He had Starfire's powers but Robin's balance. The boy could balance a chair on his pinki finger. They had named him Jupitar but everyone called him J or Jay because it was easier to say. Apollo's own parents, Raven and Beast Boy, had were better then ever. They had all stopped calling themseleves the teen titans and just shortened it to the Titans.  
Cyborg and BumbleBee were in the Bahamas. On their honeymoon. His sister Aris was taking cooking classes but was no better at it then Starfire. Finally Lilac, beautiful Lilac. Apollo sighed thinking about how much his like for her had grown into a love. But he knew if he told her he loved her then only bad things would happen. Today was her 16th birthday and while everyone should be happy they were all worried. It had been 6 years since the attack on Lilac and she was in more danger now then every. He heard the roof door open behind him and the light footsteps of the girl he had been thinking of walk up.

"Why are you out here on your own, Apollo?" her smoothe voice pracitclly whispered out to him.

He turned to look at her and could barley keep his mouth from opening at how beautiful she looked in the moonlight.  
She had grown into herself so to speak and now had a wonderful figure. But thats not what Apollo was starign at. Her deep blue eyes were glittering down at him and they were hypnotizing.

"Just thinking about some stuff." he replied finally looking away again. Lilac wished he would just accept his love for her so she could tell him of hers. She sat down next to him and looked out at the view.

" Im really excited about being 16 you know." she said finally wanting to break the silence. Apollo only nodded. Lilac couldn't take it anymore. He was always doing this to her. Ignoring his love for her when it showed so brillaintly.

"Apollo! Stop it! Why do you keep doign this to me!?!?!" She yelled at him her temper blowing. A tear made a trail down her cheek as she closed her eyes wanting it all to go away. Suddenly she felt his cool hand on her face, cupping her chin, and wiping the tear away.

" Lilac, I just don't want to hurt you." he replied quietly. Her eyes shot open.

"Your not going to hurt me Apollo... your hurting me now by not telling me of your love." she said as she cried softly.

Apollo was stunned. He had no clue he was causing her pain like that. He pulled her too him and looked her straight in the eyes. " Fine then. I love you Lilac, I always have and I always will." he whispered to her as he brushed his lips on hers.  
She was stunned by this but warmth flooded her. " I... love you too." She said as she felt him kiss her again this time more then just a touch. As he pulled away enough to look into her eyes he practically saw her heart in her eyes and knew it was the right desision. She was about to hug herself against him when she saw a light flash in the sky and something come rocketing towerds the tower. She screamed out but it was too late. Slade was here and ready to kill.

The falming S falshed on his head as he flew fowerd kicking Lilac back onto the tower. He circled her with fire and immediatly she started screaming again. Apollo jumped up from where he had been thrown and ran forwerds towerd Slade. Save Lilac was his only thought.  
To bad it might be his last. Using a spin kick he hit Apollo square in the chest sending him off the egde of the tower. But Apollo had grabbed the egde and was barley hanging on. His chest hurt terribly and he was having trouble breathing. It was impossible for him to pull himself up and he had no energy to transform. Slade laughed and put his foot on Apollo's hand. Pressing down he looked at Apollo and said...

" Too bad Moon-boy you wont get to see your girlfriend die!" and with that he kicked Apollo of the egde of the tower.

Lilac's ear-piercing scream brought the titans running. " NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed out wishing she could do something. As the other titans appeared Slade looked back and cursed. Looking at Lilac he said only loud enough for her to hear..

" Enjoy your freedom now Birthday girl.. I'll be back." With that Slade disappeared into thin air. She felt cold water being thrown over her but barley felt it. SHe was in a trance. Robin came over to her and started shaking her to see if she was okay.

" Lilac... Lilac AWNSER ME!!!! "he cried out. As if bein gsnapped from the trance Lilac woke up and realized what had happened. She ran to the edge of the tower and would have flung her self off it if Robin hadent caught her.

" Lilac... what are you doing?" he yelled at her wondering why she had tried to jump. He looked down and knew the answer. Even thought it was a long way down he knew what had happened. He gave Lilac to Cyborg and took off at a run down the steps. Raven wondering what was going on looked over the edge as well and screamed out. Her boy was at the bottom just lying there. She flew down with Beast Boy right behind her and layed next to him. She was sobbing over him when Robin came out of the tower. Beast Boy was holding Raven and crying as well. Robin felt for a pulse praying he would feel the beat of a heart.

(OMG THE BIGGEST CLIFF HANGER YET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH YOU MUST MUST MUST REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU LIKED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH IM SOO EXCITED MYSELF!!!! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT:-) REMEMBER ALL WHO ARE VERY ANGRY ABOUT APOLLO ... SLADE DID IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

(ok guys chapter 7 is here and just in time for people not to kill me for leaving such a cliff hanger!  
This chapter i really hope you like it!!!!!!! oh im sorry i did put a cuss word or two in i just coudlent help it... it seemed the only thing for the person to say at that time im really soo umm if it upsets you im really sorry ...All i can really say now is ENJOY:-)

Chapter 7

Not so sweet 16

As Robin sherched for Apollo's pulse he found none. He moved his finger suddenly and could barley feel the faint beating of his heart. He lifted up Apollo quickly but carefully and rushed him to the medical wing. Cyborg was already there. He had left Lilac with Starfire and they were now in the living room. Raven was still outside pretty much in shock. Beast Boy had no clue what to do as he carried her in and sat her on the couch next to Lilac where both just sat. He ran to the medical room next and burst in to see his son laying on the table covered in huge bruises. He looked like his arm was broken but he was alive. Cyborg was running scans and Robin had gone into the next room for supplies. Beast Boy just stood there untill Cyborg looked over at him.

Cyborg continued his work but looked at his worried friend. " He's alive, BB. He's just hanging on but he's alive"  
Cyborg told him as he started to fix Apollo's arm.

Beast Boy swollowed back a sob and looked back at Apollo. " Will he live?" He asked almost to scared to go to his son.

Cyborg swollowed hard and looked back to Beast Boy. " He will be fine." he said calmly.

Beast Boy got upset now. " Damn it Cyborg. I don't want you to sugar coat it tell me the truth!" Beast Boy yelled out making Robin look in from the other room. When Robin saw what was going on he just went back to getting the suppiles.

Cyborg was surprised by the outburst but not angry. Beast Boy had a right to be mad. As he finished setting Apollo's arm back into place he looked over at Beast Boy. " Fine... I won't. I don't know if he will BB. I don't know." he replied exsahstedly.

Beast Boy looked away and sighed. " Im sorry... i shouldent have yelled." he replied now guilty because he yelled at his best friend.

" Don't be... you had a right." Cyborg smiled at him now and Robin came back into the room. He had a splint and different kinds of medicene. He looked at Beast Boy and gave a crooked smile.

"Maybe you should go check on Raven and Lilac, Beast Boy." He said quietly. Beast Boy nodded. He coulden't stand to see Apollo like this. He left the room hoping to be able to give more comfort to Raven and Lilac then he could to himself. 

Walking into the living room what he saw only broke his heart more. Raven was holding Lilac against her and both were staring off into space. Starfire was feeding Jupitar and Aris was sitting next to her trying to cover up the fact that she was crying. Beast Boy didn't know what to do. He decided to try and help Aris first seeing as she would be most responsive. Walking over to her Starfire got up and gave Beast Boy a reasurring smile. He gave a ghost of a smile back and sat down next to Aris. He put his hand on her back and she looked up at him.  
As if on cue she burst into tears and wept against him as there was nothing else to do. He held her as she cried and wished for nothing but to cry with her. But he had to stay strong. As she slowly stopped crying and started to relax he realized she had finalyl calmed down enough. Starfire came back in after putting Jupitar down for his nap and Beast Boy silently asked her to take care of Aris for a mintue. She nodded and took Aris to her room so they could talk. He sighed and walked to the couch.

Lilac was silently crying on Raven's shoulder and Raven was still in shock. Even thought Lilac was 16 she was still smaller then most and he picked her up and layed her down where he sat next to her untill she fell asleep because of exhastion. He got back up and kneeled in front of Raven. She wasin't crying now but just staring into nothingness.

"Rae,angel, look at me." he whispered to her. She turned her head and looked at him her violet eyes swimming again.

"My baby boy is going to die." she cried out as she fell agaisnt him sobbing again. He hugged her tightly and cried silently himself. When he finally stopped crying he held her untill she could stay together.

" Do you want to go see him, Rae?" he asked gently. She nodded and together they made their way to the hospital wing. Once there Raven sat down in a chair next to Apollo and Cyborg and Beast Boy talked about him.

" What's going to happen Cy?" he asked drained and tired.

Cyborg sighed. " His breathing had regulated out but he has a broken arm, leg and a concussion. I don't know much more" he said in defeat.

Beast Boy nodded. " Cy, why don't you go get some rest. It's already midnight and you need it. Can you grab Lilac too and put her in ehr room, she is asleep on the couch. " he said quietly going back to Raven.

Cyborg nodded and left to take Lilac to her room. But he had no intention of sleeping... none of them did.

When Lilac woke up in her room memories of the night came flooding back to her. She could barely stop her self from starting to sob again.  
Lightning flashed outside and she jumped. She turned on her small lamp and shadows covered her room. It made it all look terrible and she would have turned it off if not for fear that the darkness would consome her. She sighed and hugged her robe against herself. Looking around she was about to get out of bed when she saw a shadow move. Looking around again she grabbed her own mouth to stop screaming. Slade appeared at the foot of her bed and was grinning devilishly.

"I told you I'd be back little girl and now moon-boy is here to save you." he said as he lifted his hand.

She screamed as fire covered her room and Slade lunged forwerd.

(ok soo there is that chapter... crap i have to stop leaving such terrible cliff-hangers i think i can hear and angry mob forming outside. I hope you liked it pleaseeeeeeeee review:-) 


	8. Chapter 8

(ok im really sorry it's taken me so long to get this out ive been swamped with a bunch of stuff.  
you know with school starting and everything soo im super sorry... ive got to update cause this angry mob is holding me hostage untill i do...can you guys untie me so i can actually type it?!!?!? thank you!  
anyways soo here it is Chapter 8 of growing up ENJOY:-)

Chapter 8

Still 16

As Slade lundged towerds the bed Lilac jumped out of the way just in time. She scrambled for the door but the fire blocked her path. She saw a way through the fire and ran forwerd running into the closet. Slaming the door behind her she hid in a corner praying he didn't know she was there. What could she do? She heard heavy footsteps walk towerds the closet and stop in front. Smoke rained in suddenly as Slade pryed the door open.

"Im going to kill you just like your parents little girl." he hissed. Lilac's temper was rising and taking over her fear.  
He had killed her parents he wasent going to get her. In a sudden burst of light that blew Slade back Lilac stood up with newly found confidence. It was time for her to stop being scared. She glared at him but inside worried about using her powers. He growled in anger and stood back up.

"So your going to fight back. It doesnt matter what you do sweet Lilac your not going to see tomorrow." he said calmly as if talking about nothing.

She gritted her teeth and stared at him. " No, Your not going to kill me like you did my parents. You're not going to!" she shouted out.  
Her fear was taking over again as she realized he had the ability to do it. He laughed and it sent a chill up her spine. The fire around her was causing too much smoke and it was getting hard to breathe. She coughed once then twice and gave enough hesitation for Slade to attack. He grabbed her arm and wipped her around slaming her into a wall. She fell to the floor in pain and cried out. Laughing again he came forwerd to attack again but this time was blown back. Using most of her remaning energy she hit him with what looked like a ball of white light. He grunted as he hit the other side of the room and Lilac chose that time to make an escape. Running to her window she opened it and jumped out. Bewildered Slade ran to the window and looked down. She hadent fallen but was flying up. Black angel wings had sprouted from her back and she was now flying upwards. He yelled out in frustration and using his new powers jumped up to the roof.

"Nice trick little girl. Now you can see mine." he yelled out as she landed down on the roof. He raised his hands and sent a fire ball right into her chest. She fell back crying in pain and exhastion. Using her powers had drained her to much and she coulden't fight much longer. As she tried to get back up and ignore the burns on her chest but he hit her with another one this time hitting her arm. Crying out in pain again she grabbed her arm and stood back up. She coulden't let him win. As he got prepared to throw another she flung herself at him. The pain was so intense now she was pretty much numb to it.  
Lilac landed on top of him and beat her fist against him. He grabbed her wrists and flung her off of him. She hit the ground with a thud. Laying there she didn't know what else to do. She barley had the energy to stand and could probably not use her powers. She knew she could heal but the burns wouldent heal.  
Lilac didn't know from where but she heard the chime of a clock. It chimeing and chiming and with each chime SLade got closer. All she could think about was the chimes as she counted them. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12. On the 11th chime Slade raised his hands to attack and on the 12th he was gone.

Lilac looked up confused. It started to rain and as the rain beat down on her she wondered if it had been a dream. No she still had burns on her it wasent a dream.  
She knew she had to get inside to tell the others but right now she needed to rest. She just lay there letting the rain beat down on her. He was gone for now. Maybe he woulden't come back. Maybe. As she listened to the rain beat against the roof and on her she drifted off to a peaceful sleep thinking that Slade was gone.  
That was to far from the truth.

Apollo woke up in the mediacal room. His leg hurt vicouisly and so did his head. His arm hurt but not as bad. His mother and father sit next to him both asleep. But something was wrong. He could feel it. He spotted some crutches and with much difficulty got to them without wakeing his parents. Quietly leaving the mediacl room the first place he went was Lilac's room. Opening the door he nearly fell. The room was burnt and black and Lilac wasent in her bed. Something was wrong. He got his crutches and the first place he thought to go was to Robin. No he had to find Lilac now and didn't have that kind of time. He thought about it and made his way to the roof. Opening the roof's door he saw her laying there and droped teh crutches. He ignored his leg and ran to her hugging her tightly against him.

"Lilac, LILAC WAKE UP PLEASE!!" he yelled out not realizing she was only asleep. Her eyes fluttered open and she felt herself being hugged. She knew it was him immediatly.  
When he saw she was awake he hugged her tighter adn nearly started crying. Lilac remembered what had happened but wasent as scared anymore. As they released each other Lilac realized Apollo was stil hurt but only smiled. SHe could use her powers now without being afraid. She pulled back from him and placed her hands on his legs and pressed.  
Apollo excpected to feel pain but all of it went away. SHe had healed him. As she sat back down she leaned against him and started telling him the long story about all that had happened. When she was finally done the sun was about to rise and they thought they should get back inside. As they headed for the door Apollo stopped and hugged Lilac against him. He tipped her head up and brought his lips to hers. Her lips burned with pleasure but fear did not rise only love.

"I love you Lilac." he said gently.

"I love you too." she replied and together they went inside.

(Now the story isint over!!!!!!! For those of you that got a little confused on this chapter in my story Slade can only come back one day every six years. When it hit midnight his day was up. But wil he come back in six years... why do you think im going to write more chapters!!!!!! lol :-) i hope you liked it and please review i want to know what you thought. ok guys you can tie me back up... oh no the mobs on the ground crying... guys its not that sad of a chapter... maybe i shoudl try to escape... uh oh ... no not duck tape!!!!! mmph mmmphmh mpmhpmhhpmh mphhmhpmh m I mpmhpmh Hope mpmmmh You mphmhmh Liked mphmhmh It!!! mpmhhhmm talking through duct tape :-) 


	9. Chapter 9

( Ok guys you have no idea how sorry i am about not putting new chapters in!!! ive been sick with somethign and im going to the doctor today but im sorry... its been hard enough convinceing this mob that i cant write good stories when im sick... yes guys ill write now... no you dont have to tie me up... PUT THE CAGE AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!! Gosh guys... come on tell me how im supposed to writye the story in a cage... thats right... now go sit down and let me write... ok everyone else ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oh and one more thing the first paragraphs of the story ill pt the people's names above and that telles what there doing right at that moment and whats happened and everything... its kinda part of the story kinda not!!!its a short chapter because the next one is a longggggg one!!!!! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 9

18

Apollo Apollo was pacing nervously in his room while holding a box in his hands. Lilac was turning 18 today and he was holding his presetn to her. But it wasent just a birthday present, it was so much more. He opened the box again to look at the thing inside and it gleamed brightly. She would love it but where would he give it to her. It coulden't be on the roof he thought weve been there to many times. His face brightened as he realized the perfect place. EVerything would be perfect and wonderful. Apollo had grown taller since he was 16. He still looked like his father but was taller then him. Lilac and Apollo had been dating for the last two years and Apollo was getting ready to take a huge step.

Aris Aris was standing in the kitchen cooking a cake. She'd spent her year of being 17 in cooking school and was getting good. As the oven beeped she used her powers to the lift the cake out and place it on a plate.  
As soon as the cake cooled she started icing it and humming. Aris still looked pretty much the same but had grown her hair out to her back. Her skin had been a problem and was still teal colored but she didn't mind at all. She kept humming and spinned around her long hair wiping around her. She laughed and went back to cooking.

Lilac Lilac sat outside watching the waves. They always calmed her and she definitly needed calming. She was 18 today and was finally an adult. Apollo had been acting oddly latly as well adn she was worried that a break up was in the near future. She pushed the thought from her mind and listened to the soothing sounds. SHe had matured a lot more in the last two years. Taller and tanner now she was very beauiful and her face had grown to fit her eyes. Her eyes had only gotten more majestic and deep blue. She had an hour-glass figure but inside was still a innocent girl.

Jupitar Jupitar was now four years old and a hand-full. He climbed around the tower like a monkey and could not be caught. At this moment he was climbing around the living room and laughing. He was a very smart toddler and understood to a 8 year olds level. He jumped down and sat on the couch and starting playing video games. A careless child... that coudl cause great damage later.

Apollo saw Lilac sitting outside watching the ocean. SHe loved it out there and that what was going to make this so perfect. He made his way outside and she looked up at him when he came up behind her. She smiled tiredly and he looked at her gently.

"Follow me." Was all he said as he started walking to a secret spot he had found. He didn't mean to make it sound unloving it was just he was so nervous. She got up and followed him dreading what was coming. I knew it she thougth i knew he was going to break up with me. As they reached a ledge he helped her down but stayed silent. What she saw took her breathe away. The scene was beautiful and was like a painting. Suddenly Lilac started crying because she thought he was taking her somewhere beautiful so that she wouldent be so upset. Apollo's face became worried as he hugged her against him and looked down at her.

"Lilac why are you crying?" he asked still very worried. She looked up at him and stopped crying for a mintuet.

"Becasue I know why you brought me here." she said while she started crying again.

"You do?" he asked upset because he thought his surprise was ruined.

She looked back at him and closed her eyes. " Yes, You brought me here t break up with me." she said now sobbing against him. Apollo's face became confused.

"No i didn't Lilac. I love you with all my heart." he said not knowing where she had got the idea.

Lilac stopped crying. "You've just been acting so weird lately I thougt..." she didn't finish her sentence.

Apollo took a deep breathe. Now or never. "I've been acting weird because... because I've been trying to work up he courage to ask you to... marry me." he said quickly. She was stunned and almost thought it was a sick joke but then he pulled out the ring box and opened it and after that she didn't remember anything.

Apollo had been excpecting her to faint. She did when she was overweleme and this was overwelming. He caught her right befre she hit the ground and sat her down gently. After 5 minutes she started to come to. Lilac rubbed her head and looked up at Apollo. He looked down at her and she looked so beautiful. Her face was tear-stained ad red but she was gorgous. As Lilac suddenly remembered what had happened her eyes grew wide and she looked as if she would faint again but she didnt. He lunged forwerd and wrapped her arms around Apollo.

"Yes! yes yes yes yes a hundred times yes!" she said happily and Apollo whooped in joy. They both set off to the tower to tell the others.

(ok im sorry i know it was short but the next ones going to be long!  
please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:-) 


End file.
